


Right Here in My Arms

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: There were tears in Richie’s eyes and Eddie gently wiped them away. “What’s wrong?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 32





	Right Here in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For a thing on tumbler, someone send me Reddie and I shuffled my music and it landed on 'Right Here in My Arms' by HIM and I used the lyrics 'she'll be right here in my arms so in love' to inspire a fic.

They were dancing slowly, surrounded by their friends and family as their song played, but Eddie couldn’t focus on anything other than Richie pressed against him, one hand in his, holding on tight. He had been waiting his whole life for this moment, even if fate had other plans for them, delaying them from being together for a couple of decades.

Richie ducked his head down, burying it between Eddie’s neck and shoulder, and Eddie could feel some dampness against his neck. “Are you okay?” He whispered and Richie nodded, taking a moment before lifting his head up. There were tears in Richie’s eyes and Eddie gently wiped them away. “What’s wrong?”

Richie shook his head. “Absolutely nothing,” He answered. “I’m just so happy right now. I never thought I would have this, but here you are and here I am and I know young Richie would never believe that you would ever marry me. It almost feels like a dream.”

“If it’s a dream, then I never want to wake up,” Eddie said, pulling Richie in for a kiss. He could feel tears in his own eyes and didn’t try to stop them. It really was a dream come true for both of them and though he wished things had been different and they had been able to spend more of their life together, he was just happy to have Richie now.


End file.
